Breaking the System
by xlittlecrazyviex
Summary: It's the beginning of the end of 1999. And 'Mother' is tired of the nations, so they start to disappear. One by one. However, some nations won't go down without a fight. Can the break the system? Or die trying? Multiple pairings, but you have to squint to see them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to be honest, this is not what it was originally supposed to be at all. XDD At first is was a Hetalia/Mario crossover, then this seemed more interesting. What do you guys think of it? Should I continue this or just scrap it and do the Hetalia/Mario crossover?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

"Prussia!" Germany called from the top of the stairs. "Get up!"

The said Prussian in the basement groaned as the sounds of his younger brother reached his eardrums. Can't an awesome man have some sleep around here?! Even if it is his brother's house, he has a right to wake up when he wants! God, is that too much?! "I don't want to, West! Can't you go wake up Italy or something?" Prussia buried his face in his pillow. "Vee, but I'm already up!" Italy's voice called out this time. Well, that explains the smell of pasta at eight in the morning.

"Alright, alright! Gott!" Prussia rolled off of his bed and stood up. His silver hair flew out in different directions and his ruby red eyes had bags under them. I should've known not to drink with Spain and France last night, the nation thought, trudging up the stairs. "What do you want, West?" the shorter man smoothed out his striped pajamas and glared up at his brother. Germany leaned on the doorframe and shrugged.

"Well, Italy and I are going to Japan's house to have some sushi." Germany rubbed his stomach when he finished, letting out a sigh full of regret. "It was my idea!" Italy popped out of nowhere, holding a plate of freshly made spaghetti. "I made some pasta for the road, Doistu!" the redhead looked up at the German, smiling, lifting up the plate of food to his face.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Germany groaned, pushing the plate back down to Italy with a grunt. "Uhh, hello, you unawesome people! I'm still here!" Prussia waved his arms in front of the two.

"Oh, ja. Well, I want you to stay here." Prussia smiled, his eyes sparkling. Is Germany serious?! He has to be! This'll be the best day ever! Prussia zoned out, thinking about how will he get the strobe lights and disco ball for the best party of 1999! "And I have a few ground rules." Prussia snapped back to reality. R..rules?! "You're kidding, right, West?" the albino slumped his shoulders. This was so not awesome! The younger brother shook his head.

"Nein. I'm not kidding. I'm leaving you home by yourself. However, I have a few rules for you to follow. I don't want to come back with the fire department saying my house burnt down, again." The blonde shot his brother a glare. "One time, West! I told you it'll never happen again!" Prussia sweat dropped then pushed the German out the door. "Now go. I don't want Japan to think you two aren't going to show."

"I get to drive!" Italy called from his neon red Toyota Camry. He waved to the two brothers. "C'mon, Doistu! It'll be fun!"

"...I'm driving!" Germany didn't take his time at all getting to the car, pulling Italy into the passenger seat, and taking the wheel. "We'll be back by dinner, Prussia! Don't ruin my house! The list of rules are on the fridge!" And with that, the Toyota zoomed out the driveway and down the street. "Don't worry, my unawesome brother! I'll be fine! Take care! Come back soon! Don't run over anyone!" Prussia waved until the red car was out of view and bolted into the house! "Yes! I have the whole house to myself! Gilbird! Where are you little buddy?! We're planning a party!" Loud squawking noises came from the basement and a yellow bird flew out the door and perched itself comfortably on Prussia's head.

"Yes! Now let's see these stupid rules West has left me." The albino swaggered his way into the kitchen and stopped when he heard the crinkle of paper under his foot. "What the...?" Prussia lifted his foot. _Don't even think about going into Italy's room _was written on the paper. The nation's eyes widened. He was five feet away from the fridge, where West said the list would be. It can't be... Prussia looked up and saw a magnet on top of a piece of paper that rolled all the way to his feet. It is. The list of Germany's rules!

"West doesn't trust me that much? I'm trustworthy, right Gilbird?" The bird on Prussia head just chirped and nipped at his feathers. The nation walked to the fridge and took the list. "Don't touch the stove. Don't mess with the DVD player. Don't invite France or Spain over?! What the fuck kind of list of rules is this?! I bet all I can do without breaking any of these rules is sit down and twiddle my thumbs!" Prussia threw the list down and crossed his arms. "I'm not following them! So take that, West! Kesesese." The albino reached for his box of Lucky Charms and opened the fridge. "Oh look, I'm opening the fridge, hope I'm not breaking any rules. Hey look, a note on the milk!" Prussia peeled off the piece of paper and took a look at it.

"Also, I installed cameras last night. So if you do break any of my rules, I'll know. Also, feed the dogs too. Germany..." Prussia growled and ripped the paper to shreds. "Fuck you, West!" The nation then sat at the kitchen table and made his cereal. Maybe a beer can do well too.

* * *

Prussia sighed as he scratched his silver locks. That beer was definitely worth it. He needed it. He played with the bowl of cereal before him. What did West want him to do again? Something about feeding the dogs or something like that. Whatever! It wasn't his problem anyway. He has a ton of more important, and awesome, things to do. Like bother Hungary or something. Maybe this time he won't slip into a half coma! That's the goal of the day! The nation stood up and dumped his cereal in the sink. Prussia dusted off his hands. "Wait, I'm still in my pajamas! The awesome me has to change!" The albino made his way to the closet and pulled out his old uniform from World War Two.

"This would be nice, right?" Prussia took a whiff of the articles of clothing. "Hmmm, a little ripe but nothing awesome cologne can't fix!" The nation then peeled off his pajamas and saw it. His legs d...dissolving! Like tiny pieces of his legs popping off and disappearing into the air. This was going at an extremely fast pace. Prussia knew what this meant. He was disappearing! No... no no no no! He has to call someone!

The Prussian ran to the kitchen and dived for his cell phone. _Who should I call? West? No! Prissy pants? No, he won't believe me! America...? _The dissolving process was moving to his five meters. _No! Not my five meters! Fine, America it is! _Prussia punched in the blondes phone number and gripped the phone tightly to his ear. _Pick up pick up pick up!_ "Hello, the hero speaking!"

"America! I need your help! Something bad is happening! I'm disappearing! I think...I think Mother is tired of us!" Prussia cried, screaming as pieces of his right hand gave away and dissolved. America, on the other line, was shocked. This was the first time Prussia said that much and haven't included the word 'awesome'. And, the mention of Mother. The nations agreed to never speak of her unless they started to dissolve. She's done, and doing, too much to them and speaking of her is like the 8th sin. "Are you sure you're disappearing? Maybe you're hallucinating or something. Nothing the hero can't fix! Trust me, Prussia! You'll be fine!" America then laughed, hoping that what he said is true.

"America, I might get drunk, but I don't get drunk to the point where I'm hallucinating unawesome shit like this! I'm disappearing! Fuck, my left arm's starting to give way. Call West, or eyebrows, or someone! I need awesome help!" Suddenly the sound of a phone dropping was heard and the line went dead. No...this can't be happening! "Iggy!" America stood up and grabbed his coat. "Get in here!" England walked in, his hand on his hip and a pink apron wrapped around his waist. "What is it now, git? I'm making scones." The bushy eyed man lifted a burnt scone. "Maybe I should try again..." The British man examined the pastry closely, only to have America smack it out of his hand.

"Will you stop with the fucking scones for two minutes?! Prussia's disappearing?!" The taller nation waved his hands around, trying to explain how big of a deal this was.

"And? Prussia was going to disappear someday. His empire is gone. It's been gone since World War Two." England shrugged and crossed his arms. America groaned and shook the British man. "Don't you get it?! Why do you think Rome disappeared?! Mother was tired of him, now she's tired of Prussia! What if we're _next_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, yeah, I'm continuing this. This is going to be a major story of mine. I really like this idea so...yeah. If there's something you think I should've done in this chapter to make it better, let me know in a review. I really want this story to be awesome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN HETALIA!  
**

* * *

The trip to Prussia house was longer than the two nations thought. Even with America going 50 miles over the speed limit. "Can't you slow down, America?!" England gripped the handle attached to his door in fear. America turned to the Brit in exasperation. "No, I can't! You Europeans drive too slow!" The taller blonde then floored it and sped down the highway.

"Learn how to drive!" England screamed, punching the American in the arm. "God, there's a thing called a speed limit!"

"Do people really follow crap like that?" The loud man skidded into the suburbs where Germany's house was, barely hitting a mailbox. England's voice rose in pitch as he screamed bloody murder. Is this really how Americans drive?! The British gentleman's face turned green at the thought that it might really be true. He opened his mouth to say something, only for America to floor it again, down the street. "You're only doing this to mess with me, aren't you?!" England roared, slamming against the door as America took a sharp turn. "What? The hero can't have any fun?" The American winked at the Brit and stepped on the break, skidding right in front of the German's house. England slowly opened the door and crawled out, kissing the sidewalk.

"Oh sidewalk! How I missed you so much!" The shorter blond stroked the sidewalk and for an instant forgot why he was here. "Iggy! We're here to see if what Prussia's saying is true, remember?! That Mother might be tired of us!" America yanked his ex-brother off the ground. With that, with England dragged behind him, the heroic nation rushed to the front door and opened it quickly.

Everything looked...normal.

"That son of a bitch! He lied to us!" America crossed his arms. "The hero can't be everywhere, you know!"

England rolled his eyes at the American. He such an idiot! How did the Brit mess up while raising him? Well, we'll never know. The Brit took a glance at the room and saw that America was...right. Everything looked normal. The house was it's usual spick and span. Did Prussia really lie about something serious as Mother? No, Prussia wasn't that horrible. England knew that. "Let's go, Iggy!" America turned around to the door and started to walk out, only to be held back by England. "Dude...what the hell?"

"Shhh! Let's see if what Prussia was saying is true." England slowly advanced into the house, tiptoeing his way through the rooms. Then, he heard it. The sizzle. It sounded like pop rocks but softer. The shorter nation knew that sound. The sound of a nation disappearing. The Brit scurried towards the sound at a haste. The kitchen. That's where it was coming from.

England made his way into the kitchen, and he saw it.

Prussia was definitely not making this up. The silver haired man was dissolving at a very fast rate. Right now, the process was at his head. He had little time left, but the problem was...how in God's name was England supposed to stop it?! There's no spell for this! "Prussia! A...are you OK?"

"Am I OK...? The awesome me is dissolving! What do I do?! Mmmph!" The process went over the Prussian's mouth and reached his nose. England stood there, horrified. "Hey, Iggy! Did you find the liar?" America shoved past the Brit into the kitchen and gasped at the sight. "Prussia!" the heroic nation looked around for something to stop the dissolving process. Nothing in sight was proved to be useful in anyway. The taller blonde bit his lip. "J..just relax, Prussia. T..the hero can handle this." The two watched in horror as the Prussian disappeared completely, leaving behind Gilbird.

"...No..." England sighed out, biting his lip. "Prussia's gone...Mother is tired of us." The Brit gulped, then got back to his senses. "We need to call the others." He glanced at America. "Well, why are you still standing there, git?! Start calling!" America snapped out of it and took out his phone. He started dialing.

* * *

Canada sighed as France explained how he got in bed with a girl, again. "Umm, Papa, can I tell you about my day now?" Canada raised a finger to stop his papa from talking but France wouldn't listen. "So, anyway, she was like; 'I have herp-' Oh, hi Canada. When did you get here? I was just telling a nice story about this beautiful girl. She was..." France continued on his story from the beginning, _again! _The Canadian sighed and zoned out for a while. How long has he been here? A few hours at the least. Canada loved his papa, but he could get a little...well...creepy with his descriptions. "So then I pinned her to my velvet bed and she noticed that it's been a little...used, but I didn't care." Yes. Just like that. And don't forget France constantly repeating the same story over and over again because of Canada's little, umm, invisibility problem.

_Ring! Ring!_

"I got it, Papa!" Canada stood up and made his way to the phone resting on the small table in the corner. France, still engulfed in his story, didn't even notice the Canadian leave his chair. The shy man rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Ca-"

"CANADIA!" Canada covered his ears from the outburst from his brother. What did America want now? And, is it that hard to remember the correct pronunciation of his name? The less-noticeable brother sighed and spoke in his usual low voice into the phone. "Yes, America, what is it?" Canada plopped himself on the table and waited patiently for his 'heroic' brother to explain the problem.

"Mother...she's tired of us."

Silence.

"C...Canadia...are you there?" Canada dropped the phone in shock at the news. No...it can't be possible. Mother c...cannot be tired of them. They didn't do anything wrong. Or was it like with the previous nations before them such as; Native America, Hispaniola, Rome, Ancient Greece, and Germania? Was Mother just tired of them? Ready to replace them with better versions to take over? The Canadian turned pale at this and picked up the velvet phone again. "America, we need to have a meeting on what we should do."

"Right! That's an amazing idea I just came up with!" America yelled. "I have to start calling the others. Bye, what's-your-face!" The phone went back to the dial tone. Canada still gripped the phone tightly. "Papa...there's a problem." France walked over to the Canadian in a bit of confusion, holding a wine glass. "Canada...when did you get here?"

"That's not the point. Mother...she's...back."

The French man gasped as he dropped the glass, shattering it into a million pieces.

* * *

"Vee! Grazie for inviting us over, Japan!" Italy reached over to stab another piece of the Japanese food. The short, black haired man smiled very softly as he watched his friends eat the meal he prepared. Japan didn't have many friends he could trust as well as Germany and Italy. They were on the warfront side by side together many years ago. The Japanese man winced as the soft pain in his lower back pounded. A reminder of that war. A reminder of what would happen if he gets too wrapped up in power again. Germany fiddled with his chopsticks, trying to remember the proper way to hold them. Stupid Japanese and their chopsticks! Why can't they have forks like every other country? The German man looked over at the rambunctious Italy and sighed. How does he know how to hold these? Germany decided in his mind he'll ask...later.

"So, Japan, how are things in your country doing?" Germany placed his chopsticks on the table and popped a sushi in his mouth with his fingers. The blonde man hoped desperately that no one saw that. The short man shrugged. "Things are going good, Germany-san. Thank you for asking." Japan took a sip of his tea. "Vee, I love this sushi stuff, Japan! What's in it?" Italy swallowed the food in his mouth and reached for some more. "Hmmm, seaweed, rice, and fish. Sometimes I use raw fish instead of cooked." Italy dropped in chopsticks in horror.

"R..raw fish? Isn't that nasty, v-vee?" Italy sat back in his seat, not wanting to touch the plate before him. Germany didn't want to take a chance either and didn't attempt to eat more of the stuff with his fingers. Speaking of that, he needs to wash his hands. "Well I cooked it for the arrival of my friends, of course." Japan started to get flustered. "B-But I like raw fish sometim-"

_Ring! Ring!_

Oh thank God for that distraction. "I'll get it." Germany stood up and made his way for the cell phone in the living room, leaving the grossed out Italian and flustered Japanese alone. The blonde grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hallo, Japan's cell phone, Germany speaking." Germany sat on the couch. "Germany, there's a problem! Are Italy and Japan with you too?" It was England. Wait, how does he know Japan's number?! The German decided not to think too much about that. "Ja, Italy and Japan are with me. What do you want, England?" Germany rolled his eyes over the phone. He was never great friends with England, and probably never will be. World War I and II didn't help their friendship at all.

"Mother, she's back." Germany tensed up at the words. H...he can't be serious. And if Mother's back then she'll go for the weakest first. _...Prussia._ "My brother, he's OK...right? Tell me he's alright, England."

The silence between the two blondes were almost tangible.

"...No. He's gone, Germany." England sighed with regret at the other end of the phone. Like this was painful for him to tell. Well, England, it was painful for Germany to hear, so it goes both ways. "Well, if Prussia's gone, who will Mother get rid of next?"

"That's why I suggest we have a meeting at your house."

"...Fine. Give us a few hours." Germany looked over to his friends in the other room and wondered how will he tell them. Italy will be freaked out and Japan...Germany doesn't know what Japan would do, honestly. "Goodbye, England." Germany hung up the phone and stood up. Might as well get this part over with.

* * *

Sweden sighed as he watched his fellow Nordics fight, again. Well, just Denmark and Norway were fighting. Iceland was feeding Mr. Puffin and Finland was cooking dinner for all. Can't they start fighting for like 10 goddamn seconds, please. The Swede groaned as the fighting got louder. And he thought Sealand was loud.

"Do y'u mind? 'm re'ding." Sweden glanced down at the book in his hand and attempted to read the page before him. Denmark groaned and crawled away from the fight. He had a black eye and a small trail of blood was running down his nose. "Sve, you're no fun! Norway and I are just wrestling! It's not loud!" The wild Dane crossed his arms in defiance and Norway stomped up the stairs, a wound in his arm gushing blood. "Fucking wrestling my ass." That was all the Norwegian said before slamming his room door shut.

Yes, this was an average day in the Nordic house.

Finland hummed quietly as he made the dinner for his friends. He didn't mind cooking for everyone. It was nice to be depended on and not the person who has to depend on someone for a change. He rocked his hips to the rock music jamming in his head phone and placed the food at the table. "The food's ready everyone!" The Finnish man sat down at the table just in time for four hungry Nordics to run in. "Thank God, Finny! I was starting to starve!" Denmark slid into his chair and lifted his fork to get his food. "Denmark! We need to say prayers first!" Finland crossed his arms as the others sat down.

"No one does that anymore, Finland." Iceland scratched his hair and yawned softly.

"Y's they d', Icel'nd." Sweden narrowed his eyes at young lad, who rolled his eyes. "You started dinner without me, desu yo?!" A high pitched voice yelled from the top of the stairs. A running sound was heard and a little boy slid into the kitchen. He was wearing a sailor suit and had bushy eyebrows similar to England. "H'llo, Seal'nd. S'rry for f''rgetting to call y'u downstairs." Sealand pouted at his adoptive father's words and plopped into his chair.

"No one forgets the great Sealand, desu yo..." The boy mumbled before reaching for some bread.

"We're going to pray first, Sealand."

"No one prays anymore, Finland!" Denmark crossed his arms.

"Yes they do! And that's what WE'RE doing!" Finland growled at the Dane and they were at a staring contest.

_Ring! Ring!_

Everyone in the room personally thanked God, whoever he was, for the phone to ring right at that moment. "I'll get it!" Sealand slid off chair and ran towards the phone in the living room. He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello, you've reached the best country in the world; Sealand, desu yo!"

"Sealand...you are not a country."

"Oh, it's you, jerk England!" The young boy crossed his free arm and huffed. "What do you want?" That jerk probably wanted to visit to tell Sealand he can't be a country, again, and that he should watch TV. Countries don't watch TV! Well...they do, but not the mighty Sealand! ...OK, maybe when he's bored, but that's not the point. "Put Sweden on the phone." England sounded very worried and the young blonde's eyes widened. Jerk England was worried? Oh, this has to do be good. Sealand made a note in his mind to bug Sweden about the call later.

"OK, desu yo! Papa! It's for you!" Sealand handed the phone to the tall Nordic. Sweden took the phone from the child's hands and put it to his ear. "This is Sw'den. Wh't do y'u want?" Sweden listened to England on the other side of the phone in rapt attention. Sealand strained his ears to listen to what Jerk England had to say. He only caught the word 'Mother' and that was it. England had a mom?! No fair! Why can't Sealand have a mom! The young man pouted as he looked up to his father figure. His face was in it's usual stern way, but there was something in his eyes. Excitement? Happiness? Worry? No, Papa can't be worried. He's...he's Papa! The Swede said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"We're g'ing to Germ'ny's house." The man stood up. "Su-san, what's going on?" Finland apparently saw the weird thing in Sweden's eye too. "I'll t'll y'u later. We just need t' go to Germ'ny's house. N'w."

The silence in the kitchen got more tangible. The Nordics knew something was wrong with Sweden. Why wouldn't he tell...? Each Nordic took a glance at the young child in the room. It was something that would scare Sealand. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Well, they would just have to wait for the meantime.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 it's on his way. Oh shoot, I forgot, thank you Katt42 for the review for me to continue this. .u. Oh yeah, please review and favorite and all that, please ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that this took forever to post. xDD So many characters to remember and give screentime. Speaking of that, did I give each character enough screentime? And did I do the characters personalities well? .u. While I'm asking questions, who's your favorite character so far?**

**Don't forget if you have anything that'll make this story better, don't hesitate to tell me. .u.  
**

* * *

In a matter of hours, Germany's house was filled with random nations. America and England really did cover some ground with their calls. They have Germany, Italy, Japan of course. Then Sweden, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Denmark, ...and Sealand. Why Sealand is here, England will never know. Then Canada, France, Russia, and China. That makes all of the Allies from WWII. Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Hungary too. Oh, and somehow Belarus came too with Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. The house was bustling with much noise and the living room was rather tight now.

"I don't understand why we are here." Austria took a sip of the tea England has provided for him. "England didn't give us much details. Hmmph! For a gentleman he doesn't know how to give a whole story." Switzerland rolled his eyes at the aristocrat and crossed his arms. "Well, you said we should come here, smart one!"

"I didn't know it was going to be filled with other nations!" The Austrian glared at the blonde for a moment before going back to his drink.

"I think it's fun being here." Liechtenstein smiled softly. "It's like a party!" Switzerland sighed at the innocence of his little sister. "You have no idea why we're here at all, do you Liech." Hungary giggled out. "...No, Switzy wouldn't tell me." The little girl turned to the said Swiss in confusion, who was looking anywhere but the fellow Germans that went with him to this meeting thing.

Meanwhile, Belarus was scanning the area for her big brother. "Oh, nii-san, where are you...?" The short woman stood on her tiptoes looking for the Russian. He was rather tall, so it'll be easy to find him! Lithuania sighed at the woman and tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm, Belarus...don't you think that Russia isn't here yet?" _Hopefully_, the Lithuanian added in his head. "No! He's here! I'm going to go look for him! I'm taking my trusty knife with me. Don't do anything stupid." The woman then took off, calling out to the Russian.

"S..she's s-scary, Lithuania. D-Don't tell her I said that!" Latvia looked around nervously for someone who might hear. "Yes, she is...I like that." Hearts fluttered around the Lithuanian and Estonia gagged.

"She broke your fingers one time Lithuania."

"I know...that adds to her charm." The other Baltics sighed, knowing they lost him in this dreams, that will most likely never come true.

On the other side of the room, France was chatting away with Canada, again. "So, then I told her, 'If you don't like it, go to _Angleterre!_' Hmmph, that damn Hungary." The big brother crossed his arms and sighed. Canada opened his mouth for the first time in hours. "Uhh, Papa, I can tell you about my day now, right?"

"Sure..."

"Yes!" The Canadian clapped his hands in his mind and took a deep breath. "So, today I tried to visit America but he wasn't at home so..." Suddenly he was hit...with breasts. Wait what?! Canada looked up and saw Ukraine, who was crying. "H-have you seen my little sister or brother? I can't find them anywhere." The woman sniffed, wiping her eyes. France perked up when he saw her. Maybe today might be his lucky day. "Non, I have not, but I think you've found someone better." France leaned closer to the woman, crushing the forgotten Canadian.

"M-Maple...Papa, you're crushing me." Canada tried to breathe. "Don't you hear something?" Ukraine looked around for the mysterious noise. "Oh, non, you're beauty is distracting me. Honhonhonhon." The Frenchman leaned closer, smirking wildly. The Canadian in-between started to pray that he gets out of this soon.

Basically, the house was pretty much hectic.

"Is she gone?" Russia looked over the Swedish man's shoulder in fear. "Y's, she's g'ne. Now y'u can stop h'ding from b'hind me." Sweden moved to the side and Russia bolted into the kitchen where his former friends and enemies of war were located. "Yo, Russia, where've you been?" America was leaning on the counter to Russia's left. "We've been waiting for you, aru." China was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, looking visibly worried. Germany, on the other hand, was a mess. He kept looking to the ground where England and America said Prussia disappeared and sighing. Italy was trying to cheer him up but to no avail.

"I was hiding from my crazy sister, da?" Russia sat across from the Chinese man and reached for one of the fruits in the middle of the table.

"We should start the meeting before everyone leaves, shouldn't we?" Japan let his opinion out and looked around the room. "Japan is right, but where is France?! That bloody frog..."

"I last saw him crushing that Canada person while talking to a pretty lady, vee!" Italy smiled, happy that he can provide information for once in this life. "I don't know if I should be unamused at France's actions or surprised that Italy provided information." England sighed. He turned to the door. "We might as well start the meeting now like Japan said" With that he exited the kitchen and walking into the cramped living room.

"Hello, umm, everyone. Can I have you attention, please?"

Everyone turned to the nervous Brit. England gulped and hoped that his fellow allies will be on his side soon. "Well, you all know why we are here, correct?"

"I'm here for nii-san!" Belarus looked around in a daze. "Has anyone seen him? Lie and get your hands cut off!" No one said a word about Russia's whereabouts. "Umm, anyway, we're here because-"

"MOTHER'S BACK GUYS AND WE NEED A PLAN BECAUSE I'M TOO HEROIC TO DIE!" England covered his ears. Well, at least America's here.

"What are we supposed to do?" Denmark called out, wagging his fist. "I-I agree, m-maple! Mother's going to get us then we're powerless." Canada broke away from his Papa and moved into a corner to be alone and invisible.

"Well...um.." England bit his lip. He was never really good at public speaking. "Fighting's the American way, that's why!" America tried to perk up the crowd. "I'm not fighting this stupid fight if I don't get anything out of the deal!" Switzerland decided now was a good idea to speak. "Yes! I want a new piano." Austria pouted. "Can I have high speed internet?" Ukraine perked up. "I want new stalls for my reindeer!" Finland smiled. Now everyone wanted something. The 7 men watched as they heard different orders they couldn't deliver.

"You know what, this was useless! We're leaving!" Hungary stomped out the house, the other 3 Germans following right behind.

"W' sho'ld go too. Let's g'." Sweden left as well, the Nordics following. "I still want some beer!" Denmark yelled, right before Norway punched him on top of the head and dragged him away. One by one all the nations left, the old Allies and Axis alone.

"...Now what, aru?" China crossed his arms. "We should stay at a hotel, oui? I'm too tired to go all the way to my home." France rubbed his eyes. "Vee! Can I stay here, Doistu?" Italy grinned at the German, smiling his usual goofy smiled. "You stay here all the time, Italy. You should stop asking, since you know I'm going to say yes."

"I know, but friends are polite to each other, vee." The Italian then skipped upstairs to the guest room, which is basically his room. "I don't know how he could be so cheerful at a time like this.." Germany crossed his arms and leaned against a doorway. "That's just how Italy-kun is. He knows how serious this is. Also, can I stay here aswell, Germany-san?" Japan smoothed out his clothes a bit. The German nodded. "Ja, I'll so you to your room." With that, the two went upstairs. "And for the rest of you, get out of my house."

"Let's go, da. I think there's a hotel nearby." Russia pointed down the street. "With ROOM SERVICE?!" America's eyes widened and his smile got bigger. "...Da...with room service..."

"Let's go!" America ran out the door and down the street towards the hotel. "Bloody git! Wait for us! I don't want you to take the good bed!" England stomped off after him. "I assume we have to go after them, aru." China crossed his arms and left, with Russia strangely behind. Leaving France and Canada alone.

"...So, Canada, how long have you been here?"

"Oh Maple! Guys, wait for me!" Canada stomped out the room and slammed the door behind him. "...Maybe that was America and I mistaked him for Canada. I would be angry too." France then left the house as well, off to the hotel Russia was talking about.

The Nordics went straight home that night and spent the rest of their evening at Sweden's house. Norway threw Denmark onto the couch and went up to his room, mumbling about how those last few hours of his life was wasted. Sealand was asleep, being piggybacked by his papa. Iceland went straight for his room as well for some much needed sleep, leaving the Finnish man alone with the Swede. "Well, umm, that was a nice little trip, right Su-san?" Finland looked up to his lover to find out his was gone. "Su-san? Where'd you go?" The small man made his way through the house and up the stairs, when he heard the sound of rustling. He stopped. What was going on up there? The Fin went further and found himself in Sealand's room, being tucked in by the tall, serious Swede.

The two nations locked eyes. "H' ...seem'd cold s' I tuck'd him in." Sweden looked down at the boy with the sailor suit and sighed. "Do y'u bel'eve it?" Finland blinked a bit at the man's words. "Believe...what?"

"That Mo-"

"_Shhh! _We're still in the same room as Sealand and I don't want him to wake up and over hear us." Finland glanced at the child and sighed. "And besides, you've known what she's done before, what makes any of us think she'll do it again."

The two nations stared at each other silently, remembering.

* * *

_The young man smirked with glee as he saw all of his allies doing what they were told for once. Sweden was sweeping the dirt floor while Finland was dusting the magical treasures on their shelves. Norway was making dinner and even Denmark was doing what he was told, just to stay away from the progress everyone else was making. While he played in the dirt. Scandinavia loved it when things went his way._

_"Norway!" the child jumped at the call of his name. "Y...yes, sir?"_

_"What are we having for dinner tonight."_

_"Fresh meat from the market, just how you like it." The small child turned the stick that was pierced through a huge chuck of meat. "One more hour, sir." Sweden and Finland stopped what they were doing to see what was going to happen. With a smile, Scandinavia petted the Norwegian. "One hour? Fine. We can wait that long. Right?" He turned back to the other two blondes and they went right back to work. "Yes, sir."_

_Believe it or not, the four had a grand time with the man. He was funny and loved to crack jokes and tell stories of his adventures all over the earth. Especially about the time he almost fell off of it! What a tale! However, he was rather strict when he needed to be. Theses boys needed to grow up so they can be fine men. Well...Denmark's training will have to wait for a little while. He's going to need the man's full attention for that task._

_As expected, dinner was in the hour and all the people in the house were ready to chow down. "Ready to eat, me boys?!" Scandinavia looked the most hungry of all. The little nations nodded their 'yeses' and 'mmhmms' quickly to get onto the food. Dinner consisted of the roast Norway made for the past hour, some greens, and a heaping bowl of stew for everyone. The Norwegian was proud of himself to get all of this done within an hour. "OK, boys, eat up." Scandinavia took a huge slice of roast and the boys quickly followed his lead one by one._

_"I really like this roast, Norway!" Finland smiled at the boy and took a sip of the stew. "Yes, it is rather good if I do say so myself." Scandinavia popped another piece of roast in his mouth and chewed. Suddenly he started to cough. "Dr'nk s'me of the st'w." Sweden pointed out, with the same accent he has today. "Right." Scandinavia took the bowl and gulped all the stew down quickly. His cough never seized. Infact, it got worse. Denmark watched, confused and amused._

_"What's going on?" Tears were brimming Finland's eyes as he pat the man's back. Scandinavia's face turned a little green, and he slumped to the floor, too weak to even think about standing up. "I...It's time. S-she's here to get me..."_

_"Who is 'she'?" Norway, for once, look rather worried as well. "Mother." The man started to lose consciousness. "W-wait, who's M-" A loud thump rang out through the room and Scandinavia was unconscious on the ground. Finland screamed and ran up to his room. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't real!" The other Nordics followed suit, locking the doors to their room and hiding._

_The next day was actually normal. The Nordics woke up at the usual time and did their usual chores. It was as if Scandinavia never left. However, deep in all of their hearts they knew he was gone. Even his body. It was like it disappeared from thin air. No blood, no evidence, no nothing. Not even his clothes were left behind. All that the Nordics thought that day was, who is this Mother?_

* * *

Finland was the one to snap out of his trance first, tears brimming his eyes just like that day. He looked up at the Swede, who's eyes looked a little glazed over themselves. "Su-San, let's go to bed. It's nothing. Mother's not back, it's probably just a prank that Prussia thought was funny." Sweden snapped back into reality at these words and nodded.

"Y's. Let's g' to bed." With that, the two made their way to their bedrooms, still with that memory fresh in their minds.

* * *

**A/N: I love how I promised myself not to include any OCs and I did. TT-TT Don't worry, Scandinavia's not coming back anytime soon. And sorry that he's a sucky OC. XD**** I also love how I said in the summary "Multiple pairings if you squint a bit" and I obviously put SuFin. XDDD I'm sorry. XD  
**

**Thank you _Katt42_ and _Obsession and Insanity _for the reviews, you two are awesome. .u. And thanks to everyone else who's following this story, you guys make me feel all happy. .u.  
**

**-XlittlecrazyVieX  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AND WE'RE BACK! Sorry for the wait, life just got in the way so I had to put this on hold. So yeah. I divided the characters up into groups and stuff so it'll be easier to follow the story hopefully.**

**So what do you think of the story so far? Is it bad? Is it good? How should I change it? Are the characters, like, in-character and stuff? I need to know these things for your enjoyment. XD**

* * *

The morning light slowly made it's way into Japan's room that next morning, engulfing everything in the golden glow. The Japanese man groaned as his brown eyes opened to his temporary bedroom. The room was rather simple, which Japan appreciated quite a lot. A small bed with the Japanese flag for a blanket, a simple desk, and a drawer for any clothes the small man might've left from one of Italy's sleepovers. Japan especially like the wood it was made out of, which was some bamboo ironically exported from his country. Germany is really thoughtful for making the furniture out of that type of wood. Thoughtful, the quality Japan liked most about him.

Wait...why was Japan here again? The old nation closed his eyes as he tried to think. Something about Prussia, right? Japan sighed as he tried to bring the memory back to him. He was, disappearing, correct? And Mother's back. Wait...oh shit, Mother's back! Japan paled as this thought came to mind and he shook his head. No, it can't be true. Maybe this is all a big prank. Yes, that makes sense. The rather short man sighed softly and walked downstairs to the kitchen where Italy and Germany were making breakfast. Well, actually it was just Italy cooking and Germany cleaning up after the rather messy nation. It still counts.

"Hello, friends." Japan slipped into a seat in the kitchen and watched with only half-focus. The house was strangely quiet without Prussia here. Was he that into the prank? Germany stood up and nodded at the man. "Hallo, Japan. Did you have a good sleep?" His voice was strangely sad and Japan blinked a few times. Was Germany-san apart of this too? He was into this kind of stuff? The Japanese man shrugged it off and swung his legs back and forth. "Hello, Germany-san. Yes, I have had a good sleep."

"Vee! Hello Japan! Did you get a longer kimono?" Italy greeted, pointing at the article of clothing Japan wore. The man looked at the Italian in a bit of confusion. "N-Nani...Italia-kun, what are you talking about?" Japan scratched the back of his head in a bit of confusion. "You know I don't like to go shopping often." For the sake of my life, the black haired man added in his head. How would Italy know if he got a longer kimono anyway? Not like he'd get one. Tokyo was a pretty hectic place to live in. Which, ironically, Japan did. The Japanese man sighed, wondering how he survived in that tight city up until this point.

"Then what happened to your legs, vee?" The Italian cocked his head to the side and Japan's skin slowly went to a deathly pale. Suddenly his ears were on alert. Was that...a sizzling sound? No...no no no! He slowly pulled up his kimono to see his ankles slowly, ever so slowly, sizzling away. This can't be happening. The former Axis stared at the discovery in shock and fear. "T...this isn't a joke." Japan sputtered, spit flying to the floor. Germany looked away and sighed deeply in sadness. "We need to go find Mother and get her to fix this. I'm not losing everyone." He crossed his arms and let out a loud sigh.

"How are we gonna find her, Germany? She could be anywhere, vee." Italy's curl crumpled and he started to sniffle.

"Well, there must be some place to start. Where did the earth started getting human population? That would be where Mother is hiding." the German stated. Japan noticed the worry tone in his voice and sighed as he knew what the German was thinking about. He just lost a brother and now he's going to lose a friend if he doesn't do something. Wait. Was Japan even his friend? Or were they something else? Acquaintances? The Japanese man sighed as he stood up, surprisingly still the same height as he was before his feet started to disappear.

"Let's start with China. That is were the first humans reportedly shown up." Germany stated. The blacket and brunet nodded their agreement.

"Yes_._ That sounds like the best place to start. I'll figure out a way to get us tickets. You and Italy just pack for now." Japan then walked off, which honestly looked like floating to the other two nations. It didn't even sound like he was making steps. Not even the old staircase squeaked when he 'walked' up them. The remaining two looked at each other for a moment. No words were exchanged. Just looks. And that was all they needed to know what the other was thinking.

"Doist-"

"Shh." Germany silenced the Italian with a wave of his hand. "You're afraid. I can see that. However you must put those fear aside or else your worst fears shall come true." The blonde waited for a reaction or realization or anything. "N...no more pasta?" Italy started to tear up. His figure started to shake and Germany sighed. Italy...always letting his stomach think for him. The blonde guessed that was what added to his charm with the ladies. ...Ladies like food, right? Well, that doesn't matter at this moment. "No, Italy. You disappearing and not being a nation anymore." Italy's eyes widened at this statement.

"T-that even worse!"

"Exactly. That means we must get going. We need to stop this, or else it'll get worse before it gets better." The German explained, placing his fist on his palm. "Start packing. We're heading off to China."

* * *

Over at the Nordics house, things weren't going so well either. "No...this isn't real! This can't be happening to me." Finland waved his right hand where part of his left arm used to be. He tried to touch stuff with his missing hand and felt nothing. As if he just had part of his arm cut off and he's relying on a nub. The disappearing process was slow moving for him, almost as if it might stop.

It won't.

The blonde knows it won't. _OK, OK, Finland. Let's start with how you're going to hide this from the others, _he thought in vain. It was a good question. How _was_ he going to hide this from the rest of his family? Finland looked towards the closet and saw the sleeve of an old blue sweater. It used to be Sweden's before he declared it made him look like an old man. The Fin groaned at the idea of actually wearing that thing, but it was 2 sizes too big for him, which make it perfect to hide his arms.

He grabbed the wool material and slipped it over his head and through his arms. Actually, arm and nub. He took a look in the mirror and sighed. He looked like a blue, wool trash bag but it's not really the problem here. The blonde made his way downstairs and slipped into his seat at the breakfast table in the kitchen. It looked like everyone has cooked something. Finland looked at the foods and quickly figured out who made what. Denmark obviously was the one that made the kammerjunkere, basically circle vanilla wafers. Norway made some open faced salmon sandwiches for everyone. Iceland just fried a fish and called it his contribution. Sweden decided to bake some bread and put caviar on top of it. Sealand was still up in his room, asleep.

Good, no one has noticed him yet.

"Hey Finny! What the hell are you wearing?" Denmark bellowed out of the blue. The rest of the Nordics took a look at him. Shit. "Oh nothing. Just a sweater I found and I thought it would look good on me." Finland covered, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for that save. That was easier then the man thought. "It looks weird on you." Iceland commented, shoving a forkful of fish in his mouth. Finland shot the teenager a glare. "No it doesn't."

"Isn't th't my 'ld sweat'r?" Sweden tilted his head to the side in confusion and Finland blushed with embarrassment. He needed to lie again. _Oh God, c'mon think. _"O-Oh, is it? I just found it in the closet and thought it would look nice on me." The smaller man explained, chuckling awkwardly at the end. However it was too late. He hesitated too long. Now everyone was staring at him. "W-what? It's the truth." Finland gripped the left sleeve tightly, trying to look at nonchalant as possible.

"What's up with your sleeve? It's limp. Like nothing's there." Norway pointed out. "Fin, you're being weird. More weird then usual."

"I'm not weird! See!" Finland lifted his arms in a stretch. "Not weird at a-" The sleeves slid down and crumpled at the arm pits, revealing one full right arm, and a slowly disappearing left. The other Nordic's eyes widened at this discovery and turned pale. "What the flipping fuck?!" Denmark backed away, holding his fork toward the Fin in fear. Iceland gulped and came to realization. "So this was all true. Mother's back, Prussia's gone, and-"

"Finland's next." Norway's eyes darted around the room. "We're doomed."

"We're n't doomed." Sweden crossed his arms. "Th're must be a place where M'ther is residing th't is on Earth. N' way she could m'ke nations dis'ppear at her h'me." Finland nodded at this. It seemed simple enough. Now the real question is-

"Where would Mother even be?! Have you seen the Earth? It's freaking huge!" Denmark spread his arms wide apart to emphasize this point. The others sighed as they knew this was true. Very true. There was no way they could search the whole Earth without Finland disappearing forever first. They're must be one place where Mother could reside.

"Greece."

Everyone turned to Norway, the one who gave out that option. The man fixed his hair clip and shrugged. "Well it is the place of Ancient Greece so maybe Mother could be hiding there. It was an ancient civilization and you really think Mother could keep up with all this technology?"

"Did I hear technology?!" Sealand called from upstairs. The sounds of footsteps sounded throughout the house and Sealand darted into the kitchen. "I'm getting a new game, right?" He looked up at his family with wide eyes. "It's not even Christmas or my birthday, this is the best day ever!" As Sealand spoke, Finland quickly pulled up his sleeves and hid his arms behind his back.

"Actually Sealand, we're..." the Fin looked at his fellow Nordics. "We're going on a little vacation." Sealand gasped as he got this news. A vacation! Like, a real vacation!

"Where are we going?! Are we going to one of those Disney amusement parks in America? That's be awesome!" Sealand fistpumped at the idea.

"No. We're going somewhere else. We're going to Greece. So get packing. We leave as soon as possible." Finland stood up and made his way to his bedroom upstairs. Soon after the others went off in their own general direction, leaving Sealand standing there. "Something is up with Mama and the rest of them." He declared. "Why won't they tell me? ...Hmmph. I'll just figure it out myself."

* * *

_KNOCKITY! KNOCKY! KNOCKER! KNOCK!_

"I'm coming!" Estonia rubbed his eyes and walked up to the front door. It's six o'clock in the morning! Who would be up at this time? The Estonian opened the door and was tackled to the ground. "Estonia! It's been, like, forever since I saw you and the others." Of course it had to be Poland. The man was in a pair of skinny jeans and a pink shirt, laughing his little head off.

"Whoever that is, shut up!" A feminine voice called out from some direction. It was obviously Belarus. Estonia rubbed his head as he recalled everything that happened after he left that meeting. Ukraine didn't want to stay in some mysterious country she's never been in before so Lithuania had to drive the few hours to get to his house. Everyone went to a separate room away from each other and went to bed. Now Estonia now has an over-energetic, 'fabulous' Pole on his hands.

"Bela! You're here too?! Did you all, like, have a party and didn't invite me? I could've got the party jumping!" Poland stood up and dusted off his clothes. "This is Liet's house so I know he's here, what about Ukraine and Latvia? Were they at this party too?"

"We didn't have a party, Poland." Estonia fixed his glasses and stood up. "We went to a meeting at Germany's house and it was too late to drive to each other's houses so we stayed at Lithuania's." Poland gasped with Estonia finished, looking insulted. "You guys, like, had a meeting and totally didn't invite me?! Plus, you had to, like, go through my place to get to Liet's so you didn't bother stopping by?! Tch, how rude!" The shorter blonde, crossed his arms. _Actually, Lithuania suggested to stop by but Belarus forced him to keep on the highway. _Estonia mentally explained, not like Poland could hear his thoughts.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" Latvia walked into the room, his curly blonde hair sticking out in many directions. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Latvia!" Poland reached out and hugged him tightly. "I knew you were here too!" Little did the Pole know he was choking the poor boy. "P...Poland! C-Can't breathe!" Latvia scratched against the taller nation's hands but didn't do much damage because of his worn nails.

"Oh, whoops." Poland let go anyway, giving Latvia the ability to gulp down air once again. "Sorry, got a bit carried away."

"What part of 'shut up' don't you people get?" Belarus now stomped into the scene, clearly pissed off. Well, her face always looked that way but this time her body language showed it as well. The two Baltics jumped and kept their distance away from Russia's younger sister. Poland on the other hand just waved. "Hey Mrs. Grumpy. Like, did you period come or something?" If looks could kill, and if nations couldn't die, Poland would've definitely been six feet under right now.

"Well Poland, did you grow a dick yet?" The woman fired back. Latvia let out a chuckle and Estonia elbowed him.

"Nope. Because I, like, already have one."

"Are you s-"

"Guys, can we keep it down a little bit?" Lithuania walked in this time, scratching his brown hair. "Stay out of this Li-" Belarus turned to the third Baltic and stopped speaking. Poland looked up as well and gasped. "L-Liet, w...what's up with your shoulder?!"

"My shoulder...?" Lithuania looked at his left shoulder. "It's fine, why do you ask?" He looked back at the wide-eyed quartet.

"N-Not t-t-that shoulder. T-the other o-one." Latvia pointed and Lithuania followed his finger to his right shoulder. Wait...where was it?! The brunet's skin color got whiter as he saw it disappearing, that soft sizzle echoing the walls around everyone. Everyone was dead silent. Poland tried his best not to let his emotions get the better of him and bit his lip. The sizzle slowed down a bit but kept going.

"So...Germany and the others were right. We're-"

"_Dying_." Belarus finished, trying not to look at the spot where the Baltic's shoulder used to be.

"W-We're not dying." Poland explained. "Just...disappearing. W-We're going to be replaced. ...That was what that meeting was about, wasn't it, Estonia?" He turned to the said Estonian, who was in a panic.

"Y-Yeah, it was."

"Well, why are we still standing here?! We gotta go to Mother and kick her ass." Poland thrusted his fist into his palm. Lithuania sighed. "One problem, Poland, we have no idea where she is. And Ukraine isn't eve-"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Nevermind."

Ukraine was standing near the hallway behind them, shivering at the sight. "Lithuania! Y-You're disappearing! It was true. I knew it was true!" Tears filled the woman's eyes and they ran down her cheeks.

"Ukraine, like, don't cry." Poland walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It'll, like, be OK. We're going to England to kick Mother's ass."

"Yes we a- wait, England?" Estonia questioned. "Why there?"

"Because that's where Mother will be. Like, trust me. I know these things" Poland rubbed the taller woman's back. "Estonia, buy us some tickets for the next plane to England, like, ASAP."

"Well...OK? What does ASAP mean?" Estonia questioned again.

"As soon as possible. I, like, just made it up." Poland explained. If the situation wasn't as serious as it is, everyone would've complained about the new acronym. "Now everyone else, get packing."

* * *

Soft music played throughout the house. Austria yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He couldn't sleep, knowing that maybe just...just maybe Prussia might actually be gone forever. And the aristocrat practically mocked his brother but not believing him and storming out of his house. "No...no it's just some stupid prank and Germany stooped so low as to go along with it."

"Mr. Austria, you've been playing all night. Is there something wrong? You know, other then the other messed up stuff that's going on." Hungary's voice called from the doorway. The man couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know that someone was still here. To Austria it felt like everyone was leaving him all over again.

"I'm OK, Hungary. No need to worry." He turned around. "Putting up such fuss ab-" He went silent. "H...Hungary, what happened to you?!"

There, in front of him was Hungary, disappearing from her right hand. "H...Hungary! Look at yourself. You're-"

"I'm what? What's going o-" Then she heard it. The sizzle. The Hungarian froze and you can see in her face that her soul was crushed. She didn't even need to look down to know what was happening. Her right hand was numb. Actually, what right hand? It was completely gone!

"Umm, uhh, I-I, ummm" Austria stood up and examined the process of the disappearing and sighed in relief. "It's slow going, which is good. That means we have time to pinpoint Mother's location and stop her."

"And if we don't?"

"Hungary, you know what will happen if we don't." Austria tried to keep his cool but felt tears in his eyes and the seriousness of the situation start to sink in. His wife... no... his _ex- _wife, was leaving him. Someone else was leaving him. "I-I'll make sure that doesn't happen, promise." He squeezed her left hand. "We...we need to wake up Switzerland and Liechtenstein."

"Yes, we should so we can think of where to start looking." With that the two went their separate ways to the rooms where the other Germans were staying. Austria opened the door to Switzerland's room and walked in.

"Switzerland. I need you to wake up." Austria walked up to his bed. A simple groan was all the aristocrat got in reply. "Switzerland, wake up." The brunet shook the Swiss a bit and his eyes flew open, definitely away now. He grabbed his shotgun from under the bed and pointed it at Austria.

"Don't you dare touch my m- Oh, it's you." Switzerland placed the gun down and crossed his arms. "What do you want? If it to pay you back on all the lunches we had together, I'll do that later." He narrowed his eyes and the Austrian, practically daring him to mention that.

"No. It's something more serious then our dang money. Come with me and I'll explain. Hungary went to go get Liechtenstein so you don't have to worry about her." The brunet then walked out of the room, looking about to make sure the Swiss was still following him. For some reason, he was. Pouting, yes, but he still was following. Austria smiled a bit. _He looks like a child, pouting like that. ...Well, he does have a baby face? _Austria then walked back into the piano room where Hungary was waiting with a half-asleep Liechtenstein in her lap.

"What's going on?" The little girl yawned. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Sorry, Liechtenstein, but this is important." Hungary stroked her hair. "Remember that meeting we had?"

"Yes. That absolutely useless meeting." Switzerland answered, leaning against the wall. "What about it?" As an answer, Hungary lifted her right arm and revealed what was happening to her. The gun-crazy nation looked at the situation and sighed. "So, it was true?"

"Apparently so." Austria sat down in a chair. Switzerland took a glance at his sister and suddenly when into a cold sweat. _What is Liechtenstein disappears along with her? My little sister..._ The blonde bit his lip and remembered what it was like without that little girl in his life. No...not again. Never again.

"We need to go hunt down Mother." Switzerland declared, cracking his knuckles. "She's hiding somewhere."

"Like where?" Liechtenstein questioned, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Well...ummm.." This is where Switzerland stopped talking. Where WOULD they go, actually? The earth is so huge, Mother could be anywhere. They have to start somewhere. Well, if Hungary's disappearing then that must mean other nations are disappearing and they're finding Mother as well. So that helps in a sense.

"Let's go to India." Austria suggested. The other three Germans gave him confused looks. Why India of all place to start. Hungary voiced these complaints and Austria explained to her. "Let's not forget of the great empires that where in India. Surely one of the towns there have a clue of some sort. We might as well try."

The room was deathly silent for a few moments.

"...Let's go there." Liechtenstein perked up.

* * *

China groaned as he snuggled up to his pillow that same morning. God, last night was awful. He agreed to himself to next sleep in the same room, actually the same HOTEL, with his former comrades ever again. It is literally hell on earth. When the fi- sorry, SIX of them went into the hotel room, America ran of to the lady behind the desk and practically made her death with his yelling. Not like she could understand him, she only spoke German. Then Russia got impatient and went all; "You give us a hotel room or you'll meet Mr. Pipe, da?" Of course England and France got into a fight about which of their languages was better and Canada just sighed and stole a key during all of this chaos, motioning China to grab the others and follow him.

If THAT wasn't bad enough, the time in the hotel room was even worse. Everyone kept fighting for the bed they wanted. It went something like this;

England went to go to the biggest bed, sit on it and say; "This is my bed." Of course America then tackled him. "No way, dude! This bed is mine!" Then they fought over the bed while France rubbed himself against China. "I don't mind what bed I sleep in as long as your next to me, my dear China."

"Aiyah! Don't touch me, aru!" China backed up, tripping over a bed post, falling back onto it. "T-This bed's mine!"

"Why must we be doing the fighting, everyone?" Russia smiled and tilted his head to the side. "There are five beds anyway so one of us either has to sleep on the floor and two of us must sleep in the same bed." Yes, Russia thought it was such a good idea to say that. China faceplamed as the fighting got worse.

"Back off, Frog!"

"Dude, stop pulling my hair! This bed belongs to the hero!"

"And the Frenchmen~"

"No! The Frenchmen can sleep on the bloody floor!"

"M-Maple! Can you g-guys stop s-s-stepping on me!"

"Why doesn't everyone sleep on the floor, da?"

"No way, commie!"

"Everyone calm down, aru." China sighed, burying his face in his pillow. Not like that was any use. The Chinese man sighed as he went under the covers and slipped the blanket over his head, trying to get to well needed sleep.

Somehow, he actually did, which leads us to right now. "Ehh...what time is it?" China looked over at the clock. 7 in the morning. Great... The nation looked around the hotel room and for the first time since yesterday he noticed all the details about it. The walls of the room were a creamy white with red flowers bordering the ceiling and the floor, which was made of a plush beige carpet. The curtains were striped maroon and beige and they flowed to the ground. The chairs were made of the finest oak and the seats were made of black silk. The beds were made of the same material and all five of them were right next to each other with a small wardrobe in between them to make walking space. China's bed was against the wall so he didn't have to work too hard to see who was sleeping in what bed.

On the other side of the wall was Canada, curled up to a ball, using his polar bear as a pillow. On the next bed was America, sucking his thumb and laying on his back. The Chinese man refused to urge to squeal at the display and looked over to the third bed. There was France and England in the same bed. France was laying diagonally across the bed while England was under him, laying in the opposite direction. England definitely was struggling to get out of the situation before he decided it was no use and went to sleep. The fourth bed was empty. And Russia was missing. ...Shit. Where did he go? Where WOULD he go?

"Ehhh...Good morning, China! You had a good sleep, da?" A voice called out from behind the Asian nation. China froze. _You have got to be kidding me!_ He thought before he looked over his shoulder and saw the same Russia who he declared missed not even 2 minutes ago.

"R-Russia?! What are you doing in my bed, aru?!" The shorter man squirmed and found out that the Russian was holding him by the waist. _W...we did not!_

"You looked cold so I decided to help you get warm and I slept next to you." Russia rested his chin on his friend's shoulder. "Isn't it nice to sleep next to a friend, China?"

"L...Let go of me!" China squirmed a bit more and ended up falling tot he ground, taking the covers with him. "Hey! Dudes, can you chill with all the noise?" America called, obviously awake from the chaos. "Heroes need to sleep too."

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" England sat up, pushing the sleeping Frenchman off of his body. "Seven in the morning." China answered, standing up and stretching.

"Let's order room service! Or better yet, let's go to McDonalds!" America suggested.

"You honestly think there's a McDonalds around here, idiot?" England crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I'll just order cook something myself, aru." China then started to walk to the kitchen.

"China, that is a cool trick. Can you teach Big Brother that?" France groaned out, sitting up from his spot on the floor. The older nation stopped. "What trick?" China questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"The trick that makes your ponytail dis...a...ppear." France explained, turning pale as he finished the word 'disappear'. China gasped and looked over his shoulder at his ponytail. Actually, what ponytail?! It's absolutely gone. "S...so you two idiots were right?!" China exclaimed, referring to England and America. He felt around to make sure France wasn't joking around with him. No. It was gone. He heard the sizzling and knew that it wasn't just a prank. He was actually disappearing.

"Ha! We TOLD you!" America decided that now was definitely the right time to brag. "America, I suggest you do the shutting up now. You agree, da?" Russia glared at the young nation, practically threatening him to agree. Meanwhile, China was flipping out.

"I can't disappear, aru! There's a lot of things I didn't even do yet! Like own one of America's computers, aru!" The Asian nation felt tears in his eyes and tried to wipe them away. France went up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "_Ne pleure pas, en Chine._" Don't cry, China. "We're figure out a way to stop you from leaving us." The Frenchman gave the Asian a hug. China sniffed, trying not to let the tears fall. "B-b-but where would we go, aru? Mother's on earth I-I know t-that much, but where would she b-be?"

"Let's go to Rome, da?" Russia suggested. "Wasn't Ancient Rome one of the first nations, or ancients in our case, to disappear?"

"Yes, what's your point Russia?" England glared at him, something Russia was used to so he shrugged it off.

"I say we go there. Mother would want to stay as close to the old times as possible. You honestly think she would be liking all this technology?"

The other nations paused for a minute.

"Well no, but-"America didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence.

"So off to Rome we go, da?"

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of this "multiple pairings if you squint a bit" thing. XDD Do you think so?**

**Yeah, Russia's dialogue has semi-bad grammar because I assume his English isn't really the best. XD**

**So um, shout out to all my readers who are from Rome or India or China or Greece or any other place I mentioned in this chapter. You're as awesome as Prussia. =u= Thanks for the reviews and favorites too. They're what keep me going. ^^  
**

**-xlittlecrazyviex  
**


End file.
